Underworld Unleashed 2
"The Devil to Pay" is the story title to the second issue of the Underworld Unleashed limited series by DC Comics and is part of the greater "Underworld Unleashed" storyline. The story was written by Mark Waid with artwork by Howard Porter and inker Dennis Janke. Porter also composed the cover art illustration for this issue with inker Dan Green. The story was colored by Rick Taylor and Heroic Age and lettered by Chris Eliopoulos. It was edited by Brian Augustin with Ruben Diaz as associate editor and Ali Morales as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a December, 1995 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Blue Devil agrees to accept a mission on behalf of Neron. He knows that making a deal with the Devil is a poor decision, but Neron only asks him to destroy an abandoned power station. Blue Devil scopes out the territory and makes certain that no innocents will be harmed by his actions. He strikes his trident upon the ground, and a rippling wave of energy emerges, consuming the power station. Meanwhile in Hell, Neron sets a welcome table for those villains who agreed to serve him; namely, Lex Luthor, Doctor Polaris, Circe and the Joker. Neron finds the Trickster scurrying about behind the others and pulls him out into the open. Trickster really has no idea why he is even bothering to listen to the arch-demon. Neron leaves, and the other villains have fun tormenting the Trickster, especially the Joker. Convinced that he knows the source of Neron's power, they interrogate him further, until the Trickster reveals that Neron's power is contained within his soul jar. The villains begin conspiring to steal Neron's power for themselves. Meanwhile in St. Louis, the Flash races about the city putting out fires. Neron appears before him and makes him an offer. In exchange for his soul, he will grant his fondest desire – the return of his mentor Barry Allen. An image of Barry flickers in front of the Flash's eyes, but the hero knows better than to make deals with demons. He refuses the offer and runs off. Later, Neron appears inside the Batcave. He addresses Batman and makes a similar offer. The visage of Batman's deceased former protégé Jason Todd walks up to greet him. Batman is haunted by the image, but staunchly turns down Neron's offer. Neron appears next in Honolulu, Hawaii where he approaches Superboy. He offers Superboy the chance to become what he's always dreamed of – Superman. Like the others, Superboy turns down the offer. There are some heroes however, who actually accept the demon's deal. Hawkman, Ray, Triumph and the Spectre agree to sacrifice their eternal souls in exchange for their deepest desires. In California, movie producer Marla Bloom flies across a remote bluff in the hopes of capturing some ideal stock footage. Her location brings her close to the power plant that Blue Devil only recently destroyed. Unable to see because of the loss of power, their helicopter collides with a power transformer and explodes. Blue Devil soon hears the news and falls into a state of shock. In New York, Neron appears and finds Green Lantern averting a crisis in Central Park. He makes the same offer that he made to the others, but Kyle reacts violently and the two begin battling each other across Central Park. Neron gains the upper hand, but also mentions that the soul he covets most is one of purity and innocence. Back in Hell, Luthor and the Joker come up with a plan to pierce Neron's Soul Jar. Polaris, Kadabra and Circe pool their mystical and scientific resources together and succeed in rupturing the container. As the jar is breached, a swirl of green smoke reaches outward spiriting Polaris, Kadabra and Circe away. Luthor and the Joker are not at all shocked by the spectacle. In fact, everything went exactly as they had planned. Now there is no one else to challenge their bid for power. The Trickster keeps a safe distance from them, and wanders off to come up with his own plan. At the Justice League satellite, Flash and Green Lantern call in the reserves and tell them about their respective experiences with Neron. Kyle mentions Neron's quest for a pure soul, and the other heroes believe that he intends on capturing Superman. The Man of Steel is not present at this meeting and nobody knows where he is. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Underworld Unleashed trade paperback, which was published in April, 1998. * This is the final appearance of Marla Bloom; dies in this issue. Recommended Reading * Underworld Unleashed: Abyss - Hell's Sentinel 1 * Underworld Unleashed: Apokolips - Dark Uprising 1 * Underworld Unleashed: Batman - Devil's Asylum 1 * Underworld Unleashed: Patterns of Fear 1 See also * Underworld Unleashed * Underworld Unleashed issues * Underworld Unleashed images * Underworld Unleashed characters External Links * * * * ---- Category:Underworld Unleashed Vol 1 Category:DCU: Underworld Unleashed/Issues Category:1995/Comic issues Category:December, 1995/Comic issues Category:Ali Morales/Assistant editor Category:Comic issues with plot summaries